


Sabriel Christmas One-Shot

by Deerandtheheadlights



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 03:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17014455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deerandtheheadlights/pseuds/Deerandtheheadlights
Summary: Some Christmas Sabriel fluff!





	Sabriel Christmas One-Shot

Gabriel sighed. Christmas was NOT going according to his plan. Gabriel was loveable, right? And funny? People like those kind of qualities-or at least that’s what he had assumed? Well, apparently everyone except for the one and only Sam Winchester, who Gabriel had been trying (and failing) to get with.

Gabriel went out of his way to do random shit for Sam, and by Gabriel’s standards, that was love at it’s finest. First, he had tried to talk to Sam, to be nice- a new concept to the archangel. When Sam was sad, Gabriel had tried to crack jokes and distract him.

Then, he had tried to help Sammy boy out, but apparently transporting him to a strip club while he was researching lore on a case was “rude” and “uncalled for”. And the most recent step to his plan? Give him shit! From Gabriel’s extensive knowledge, bitches love getting gifts and shit! So Gabriel had tried to make Christmas cookies. However, as always, Gabriel had over-estimated his nonexistent chef skills. Sam had sprinted into the kitchen with a fire extinguisher to save Gabriel from his hand-crafted blaze. He wasn’t gonna lie- Gabriel had just stood there, dumbstruck, as flames had started to lick at his shirt sleeves. It was worth it, and in Gabriel’s opinion, extremely nice to have Sam wrap him up in his arms and carry Gabriel to safety, even if it meant that the oven got wrecked. 

Nope, for some reason unbeknownst to him, none for Gabriel’s smooth seduction tactics had worked, which sucked because Gabriel was in LOVE. Not lust or boredom, but real, 100% genuine love. At first, he had assumed that Sam had become the victim of his affections because Sam was the only other person in the bunker who wasn’t madly in love with Castiel. 

However, no matter which clubs he went to, the experiences felt empty and strange. When he had on night stands, he always felt his mind drifting back to Sam- wishing he was waking up with that moose instead of some random hungover person he had snagged off the bar. 

So because it was Christmas Eve, the next logical step was to pull some hallmark-quality bullshit. And what was the most prominent symbol of love around the holidays? Mistletoe! Gabriel’s ultimate plan was to hang mistletoe from every single archway and doorframe in the bunker. Because if he did that, Sam HAD to kiss him, right? 

Unfortunately, because mistletoe was traditionally hung from door frames, Gabriel had resigned to carrying around a stool with him wherever he went. And so, Sam because was out on a food run, and Dean and Cas were looking into the disappearances of local Christmas tree lot employees, Gabriel was alone in the bunker. 

Suddenly, it dawned on him that he had absolutely no idea what to say to Sam. You can’t just go up and kiss some, right? Holding handfuls of mistletoe, Gabriel paced back and forth, trying to think of what he should say. Should it be a cheesy pick up line? Something nice? Should he just straight up tell Sam how he felt? Make some stupid remark about how he just “accidentally” happened to be under the mistletoe? Damn. Gabriel might have been in love with Sam, but he sure as hell had absolutely no idea what to say to him. 

Sure Gabriel had been in tons of relationships- but he had only ever fallen really, deeply, extremely in love a few times. Each situation was different - but how does an archangel admit his feelings to a gigantic moose with homicidal tendencies?  
“Ok, so here goes,” Gabriel paced back and forth, the small leaves of mistletoe shaking each time he put his foot down.

“Uhhhhhh- looks like we’re under the mistletoe? Hey Sammy, all I want for Christmas is you? Damnit! These are horrible!”  
Mentally, Gabriel cursed himself. He had always pictured himself as the master of smooth pick up lines, but every time he fell head-over-heels in love with someone, he faltered and lost his imagined cool. Oh well. The mistletoe sprigs weren’t going to tape themselves conveniently under every doorway. 

As Gabriel shuffled the stool around the bunker, he hummed along to the Christmas music playing in the background. When he taped the last spring of mistletoe, the one that was now hanging right above the entrance to the bunker, he paused, still standing on top of the stool.

“Hmmmmmm.” Gabriel was STRUGGLING. For the life of him, he couldn’t think of a single good pick up line or thing to say.  
“Uhhhh- your stocking isn’t the, ummmm, only thing I want to stuff tonight?” God dammit. This was impossible. 

Usually, Gabriel was the master of pick up lines, but his brain was going into overdrive just thinking about actually saying something to Sam. Suddenly, he felt a wave of hopelessness wash over him, and water filled his eyes. Who was he kidding? Sam would never love him. He might be completely in love with Sam, but Sam wasn’t in love with him. In his heart, Gabriel knew that he was just some screw up that Sam would never want anything to do with. He wanted to give up- his plan was stupid and hopeless. Gabriel looked up at the plant hanging from the archway and sighed. 

For the moment, he let himself become completely distracted. His mind was in a million different places, going around in his skull at a million miles an hour. Snow was falling outside, coating the world in soft, heavy, white silence. From inside the bunker, it looked like the perfect christmas- music playing, snow falling, decorations, so how come he was crying? Gabriel felt a hot and wet tear fall down his cheek. 

Absentmindedly, he swiped it away with his palm, as though he didn’t even care about all the things he was feeling anymore. And maybe it was because of the muffling snow, or the chaoticness of his mind- possibly both- but whichever one it was, something prevented him from hearing the car pull up and park next to the bunker. He never heard the sound of footsteps, and his distracted silence was only broken when the door opened, and he was staring none other than Sam Winchester directly in the face while under a sprig of mistletoe. Sadly, the one part of his plan that he didn’t want to happen was unfolding right before his eyes.

Sam was a bit surprised as a bit unsure what to think when he walked in to see Gabriel standing on a stool, underneath mistletoe. Actually, Sam wasn’t sure what to think of Gabriel in general. At first, Sam had seen him as annoying and chaotic. But as Sam got to know him, Gabriel was so much more.

He was smart, funny, intelligent, and witty- so, so witty that it surprised him that Gabriel didn’t see it in himself. Gabriel was also sweet and kind- on the outside, Gabriel tried to keep up his “I’m a sarcastic asshole who also flirts with everyone and I don’t care about you or what you think!” image, but Sam saw through it.

He always noticed how god awfully nice Gabriel tried to act around him. He had seen how Gabriel acted towards Dean and Castiel- he was sassy and wouldn’t listen to them for a second. However, around Sam, Gabriel was literally tripping over himself to talk to Sam or help him out with research, (which Sam knew Gabriel HATED with a passion).

Gabriel was constantly trying to impress Sam or get his attention by doing stupid stints- like transporting him into a strip club while Sam was doing research. And the final kicker was the fact that Gabriel tried to give him gifts-like making christmas cookies, which Gabriel apparently could NOT accomplish without almost burning down the goddamn bunker.

When Sam had grabbed Gabriel from the fire, he could see the tears in his eyes. “Dammit Sam!” Gabriel had yelled. “I’m sorry, ok? Fuck, those were for you!” Gabriel had stormed out of the room. Sam wasn’t mad- to be honest, he had thought that it was actually pretty cute. Gabriel, the one who never does anything for anyone, going out of his way for Sam? Sure, he might be annoying and a bit rude, but Sam was actually starting to like the guy.

The only drawback was that Sam was unsure if Gabriel liked him. Gabriel hit on everything that moved- waitresses, people at bars, pedestrians, even some of the goddamn witnesses that Sam had to question while looking into cases. Maybe Gabriel was just trying to be a good friend by going so far out of his way to try to impress Sam- it was impossible to tell who he liked and who he treated regularly.

The dude had a naturally flirty attitude- and besides, romance never ended well for Sam. He didn’t want Gabriel to be the third blonde burning on the ceiling because of him. Or at least that’s what he told himself. In truth, Sam liked the archangel. Sadly, Sam had absolutely no idea at all about how to flirt or how to even ask him out. So it seemed like the most picture perfect thing to open the door to Gabriel beneath some mistletoe.

Gabriel felt the cold, frosty wind from the open door sting his eyes. He gulped and struggled to make a sound. Damnit. He was staring straight into Sam’s beautiful eyes, which shone with surprise. Sam looked perfect- delicate snowflakes had fallen onto his hair, and despite the cold, his face was as pretty as ever. 

“I- um- hi, Sam.” Gabriel could feel his face heating up. Sam looked slightly shocked on top of his surprise.   
“Uhhh, Gabriel? What’s this?”  
Gabriel was mortified. What could he possibly say? 

“Um, I just thought, it, you know, would be, um, like festive?”   
As Sam watched Gabriel struggle to form words, it suddenly dawned on him that Gabriel did like him. Why else would he go all out with mistletoe?Just to be “festive”? No, there was no denying it now- Gabriel felt the same way Sam did. Gabriel was staring straight into Sam’s eyes- a little awkward, but Sam didn’t mind.   
“Gabriel,” Sam could see the reflection of tears in the shorter man’s eyes. “Why did you do this?”

All of a sudden, Gabriel felt like his vessel was going to explode. His mind was racing, and it felt like the room was spinning out of control. Sam didn’t seem mad about his newest flirting attempt, which should have made him feel more relaxed. “I-um, Sam…” Gabriel could feel himself choking on his words. It felt like he didn’t have any control over what he was saying- it was complete word vomit. “ I think I like you. Like as more than a friend. But not like a best friend- like a romantic kind of like like, like more than just liking you.” Gabriel was speaking at around 1000 mph, and he was going to fast to stop.

“ You’re really kind and pretty, and-and I remember when we had a snowball fight outside the bunker and it was the happiest I’ve felt in a while. And I’ve been doing stupid shit to try to impress you- but I’m sorry! I’m so sorry, and I know you don’t like me and all this mistletoe is a failure, and-“ Gabriel was silenced by Sam kissing him. Finally. The word echoed through Gabriel’s mind. He could feel his frantic mind finally starting to rest. The kiss was long and deep, and Gabriel felt himself melting into it. Somehow they ended up separating, and Gabriel was left staring right into Sam’s eyes again. 

“You know what?” Sam ran his hand through his hair and gave Gabriel a smirky half smile. “I think I “like like” you too.” Gabriel’s face split into a grin as Sam grabbed his jacket and pulled him in again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever work! It was just fun to write a short one shot, and I hope it was kind of ok! Also I’m sorry if the dialogue formatting is weird, my phone is a lot different to write on than my computer!


End file.
